Brian's Empire
by trekboy
Summary: A spinoff of VexMaster's Stargate Galactic Imperium but with my own character and his adventures. Used with VexMaster's permission and approval
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I own nothing the idea for this story was created by Vex Master and his story Stargate Galactic Imperium, I have his permission to use his character An' ran.**

**Stargate verse**

An'ran of the Tok'ra was pushing his stolen ship as fast as it could go, he uncovered a plot by one of the remaining Ba'al clones and a Gould scientist he employed, Ba'al was planning on using this modified Tel'tak to raid alternate dimensions of technology and to restart his plan for Galactic conquest quietly building up armies in alternate dimensions.

He was greeted by the Earth ship Daedlus, he launched an escape pod with crystals of his logs for the Tauri to give to the Tok'ra, his reprieve was cut short as the three Ha'taks that were fallowing him caught up and started firing, this caused the D-Drive to activate.

**Our Earth**

Twenty eight year old Brian Trent was driving home from work as a CNA at Whispering Pines Assisted Living in Canaan CT, Brian was cursing at his normal speed happy there were no people riding his ass like some do at midnight when he get's off work. Brian was overweight, had brown hair, blue eyes, and wore glasses.

All of a sudden Brian was blinded by a streak of light and earth shattering vibrations nearly forced him off the road as he managed to pull over and gaze at the firey pathe of destruction left behind in a field. Brian was excited and scared both at the same time aliens, first contact, Brian thought.

Brian was shocked to see a larger then normal Gould Tel'tak cargo ship from stargate sg1, as he approached the hatch it opened and a man in his forties stumbled out he was a mass of muscle. "Please help me, do not fear I'm Tok'ra my name is An'ran, please bond with me my host is dieing and i can't heal him;, I may not survive the process of taking another host, if I fail you must carry on my work, the Tok'ra have become arrogant and stuck in our ways, some are even jealous of the Tauri that they have such advanced technology" An'ran said as he coughed up a fit,

Without a second thought Brian agreed to be a temporary host because how often would you get the chance to go to another dimension, Brian leaned forward towards An' ran's mouth, there was a slight pain as memories assaulted him, knowledge of the Tel'tak and it's systems flowed into his mind, then it abruptly stopped and Brian felt a deep sadness like a deep hole in his heart An'ran of Tok'ra was dead.

Brian moved quickly hooking his car up to some magnetic cargo cables, and cloaking the ship as Brian flew off home, dodging government helicopters along the way.

**One Week Later**

Brian looked through the Tel'tak and it was supplied to make the trip An'ran must have grabbed the ship when it was close to completion of Ba'als plan to raid an alternate dimension , Brian found it stocked with supplies that needed to be sorted through.

Brian decided the best place to go would be the Iron man Movie verse, and try to befriend Tony Stark because after all the best person to reverse engineer the technology would be Tony Stark. Brian packed clothing, his computers, printed out some important papers, packed some food and supplies, most importantly his zune.

**Iron Man movie 1**

Tony Stark had just blasted out of the Militants hideout and crashed wondering a couple of hundred feet he stumbled and passed out, he didn't see rings drop down and transport him.

Tony Stark awoke to cool air hitting his sunburned skin

"Your awake then here drink this slowly it's water" A voice said to Tony as a bottle of water was placed in his hands.

"My, my chest is stings" Tony said rubbing it

"That was me I healed it with a healing device, it regenerates the cells of the body anything inorganic gets pushed up to the surface during the process" The voice said

"You healed me" Tony said opening his eyes in shock as he saw he was in a crowed space with boxes stacked high up.

"Mostly" The voice said

"MOSTLY" Tony yelled

"The device I used heals the cells of your body whatever power source you used to power that magnet thing interfered with my healing tech, when I healed your body the cells took in a minuet trace of the energy from the power source you used, in short your cells took some energy from the reactor so now your cells need that power to remain stable, if you remove the power source the cells I healed will destabilize resulting in your death"

Tony finally located the voice he was a teenage overweight with brown hair and glasses

"Huh so my cells took arc energy into themselves and need it to remain stable, better that then pieces of metal in my chest, Tony Stark" Tony said.

"So your not mad" Brian responded

"No kid at least this I can control this and have no more pieces of metal in my chest, what's your name kid" Tony said smiling

"Brian, Brian Trent" Brian said

"So what's up kid obviously you have advanced technology, what do you want with me?" Tony asked

"I won't lie to you so I'm just going to tell you the truth, the ship we're on came from another dimension, it's based on a t.v. show from my dimension, this ship has a dimensional jump drive enabling it to scan, enter, and jump into other dimensions, your the only person smart enough, and with the resources to help me reverse engineer this ships technology" Brian said asking Tony for his help.

"I'm in what are your terms" Tony asked eyes sparkling head swiveling left to right examining the cargo boxes in the hold of the ship with glee.

"Well obviously the D-Jump drive is off limits and hyperdrive, other then those have at it, oh I'd also like my own AI similar to your Jarvis, some legal documents, a private place to work and store the ship, full creative license, and some cash" Brian said.

"How do you know about Jarvis" Tony asked raising an eyebrow

"In my dimension they made three movies about you Tony Stark, Iron man, though I don't know if they will follow your life here or if their just plain fiction" Brian said

"I agree to your terms, though any weapon tech will only be used by me alone on that you have my word, give me a few days to set up your identity, meet me at the Chinese theater next Monday at four pm" Tony said

"My scanners show helicopters approaching, I'm going to let you out you just walk, I have to keep the ship cloaked and I can't remote control the ship" Brian said pushing Tony out the exit ramp.

**One week later **

**California Chinese theater**

Tony was standing outside the theater drinking a coffee, when someone grabbed the cup out of his hands.

"Not bad" Brian said taking a gulp of the blend

"You know that's not polite" Tony said

"This coming from Tony Stark" Brian said

"How do you know so much about me" Tony asked

"It's time to introduce you to you at least my worlds interpretation of you" Brian said patting his messenger bag.

**Stark Mansion **

"Tony Stark watched his first movie from Brian's dimension in shock, it was how he acted in normal life. It scared him seeing it from another perspective of how he treated people, it was at this time Tony made a vow to change his life and treat people like he had in the past.

"Now how about a Stargate Marathon so I can get you up to speed with what we'll be dealing with" Brian said

**Two weeks later**

Brian, Tony, Pepper, and Happy finally got through the last of the Stargate Series, Brian was introduced to Pepper and Happy as they were forced by Tony to join Brian and Tony in the Marathon.

"That was awesome" Tony exclaimed as they just finished the last episode of Stargate Universe

"I liked Teal'c" Happy said

"I liked Atlantis" Pepper said

"So what do you need me for?" Tony asked already telling Happy and Piper the agreement he came up with between Tony and Brian.

"Well I'd like to try coming up with some new power sources with Naquadah also I'd like to fully breakdown this ships systems, and I need a non lethal way to get onto the Odyssey" Brian said

**Four Weeks Later**

"Well what do you think of your new facility?" Tony said showing Brian his new workplace

"You have your own AI that's loyal to you, I created her just like Jarvis only female, I have to ask the name why Orihime?" Tony asked

"She was one of the most underrated character in Bleach, but her powers give her the ability to be greater then Ichigo" Brian said

"Orihime I'm going to hook you into the ships computer system, I want you to quarantine any hostile programs, viruses and delete them" Brian said.

"I also want you to copy the database and translate it into English, with all the tech specs too" Brian said

"It will take me three weeks Brian" Orihime said

"Tell me more about this facility" Brian asked Tony as he hooked up Orihime into the ships systems.

"Well this was an old private airport before it closed down in the 70s, You have the town of Pasadena Mexico just twenty miles away, I fortified most of the hangers so the world can't see in them, also you have some labs in them, you also have a state of the art radar system, the fences are completely new, the terminal I transformed into living quarters with some small labs, the facility is powered by an arc reactor, all the computers are linked to Orihime on a private closed server, also Orihime is connected to my private Stark server and her and Jarvis can talk together" Tony said.

"Well I'll keep you in the loop with my projects, keep me up to date with yours" Tony said leaving

**Three weeks later**

It took three weeks for Orihime to translate the database and tech specs into English, while she was doing that, Brian was running experiments on Naquadah, Brian managed to create a fuel cell that could be recharged with the arc reactor, Brian's further ideas included making a fuel cell to power the Tel'tak giving it a rechargeable power source, Next was an Arc Naquadah generator, a Naquadah capacitor, Next was some type of plasma research.

"Jarvis copy and transfer all my research to Tony" Brian said

"Coping sir, sir Tony also has some data for you to transferring now" Jarvis said

"Orihime activate holographic screen and put up Tony's data" Brian said

"Oh wow Tony's mark 1 armor, with repulsor tech" Brian said open mouthed.

**REIVEW TREKBOY **

**SPEACIAL THANKS TO VEX MASTER**


	2. Chapter 2

**Four weeks later**

**Brian's Facility**

"Gerrr I just can't do this, I'm not smart enough" Brian said giving up on his advanced Naquadah ideas.

"Orihime can you get me a link to Jarvis, for Tony please, Connecting Brian" Orihime said

"What can I do for you Brian, Tony asked, Tony I need some help I have Naquadah ideas for you to work on for me, I'm just not smart enough to do the equations, sending now Brian said.

"Wow you sure know how to make life interesting, these will keep me busy for a while" Tony said raising an eyebrow opening up a new holographic screen in the background .

"Any word on Obe, Brian asked, yes it seems that the movie portrayal of him was correct I have Piper and Jarvis going their on site as we speak" Tony said.

"So where are you going to go after this?" Tony asked

"Well after you work your magic on my ideas, I'm going to go to the charmed and X-man verse to get some blood samples of witches and mutants, then I'll hit the stargate verse for their tech" Brian said

Tony made a sad face "I wish I could come with you, will you come back and visit, Tony asked?"

"Of course, I'm going to help out my friends after I get hooked up" Brian said.

**Several Months later **

**Brian's facility**

It turned out the movie portrayal was correct Obi attempted to steal Tony's reactor but was thwarted by Brian with his Kirakesh and Jarvis was able to find a frequency to his sound immobilization weapon and neutralize it allowing Tony to slug Obi in the face.

Pepper, Tony, and Happy were all their to see Brian off

"You come back to us, you hear" Pepper said in a threatmantic tone with tears streaming down her face.

"I got some great plans for reactor tech I put them in your database, i just can't make them because i lack enough Naquadah, thanks for the large pile you left me to tinker with though, I'm going to miss you, we've become family your like a brother i could almost stand to have around , come back soon" Tony said with a firm handshake as he turned away eyes misty.

**Side trip**

**Pan-Galati Marketplace**

"I knew their would be some place like this, Orihime keep the ship cloaked hovering sixty feet in the sky I'm going shopping" Brian said

**Knots bank**

Approaching the money exchange Brian was shocked to see the beings looked like Goblins from Harry Potter

"Next" a teller yelled

"I'd like to get credit for the shops here" Brian said

"Fill out this form and place a drop of blood on this card it will only work here, but it's taken at any shop here" the teller said.

"Well Mr. Trent, don't get many humans here, what do ya got to trade" the teller asked

"I've got these" Brian said pulling out several fist and golf ball size blood diamonds and a few gold bars from his backpack (Tony librated them from some terrorist)

"I can give you eight hundred fifty thousand US dollars for them, it would come out to about nine hundred thousand credits here" the teller said

"Thank you" Brian said slightly overwhelmed

"Do you offer any other services" Brian asked

"Yes we offer identities, they work in any dimension, they give you an instant history searchable and verified by any government looking:" The teller said

"Can I get two for me one pirmary and another for a back up, one each for a parent, and the next for an uncle" Brian said

"Are their any special features" Brian asked

"Yes you can change your name, age and anything else you wish it will reflect it on the paperwork" The teller said.

"Please come again if you need more credit" the teller said

Brian was giddy with excitement as he made his way into the magic section of the market place.

**Cole's Power Emporium**

"Balthazar" Brian let outseeing Cole Turners alter ego deal with what looked like a demon

"Ah you know me" was growled out as he shifted forms into that of Cole Turner

"I get so few people here who know me, the one's that do come into my shop always run out" Cole said sighing.

"Yes i know you on my world Charmed is a Television show your played by an actor" Brian said

"Really" Cole said raising an eyebrow

"What happened to me on the show" Cole asked

"You became an avatar then used those powers to alter reality to where the charmed ones were never reformed, then you got vanquished" Brian said

"Well that sucks, no I'm from a world where i became and avatar, I was banished by a combined effort of the charmed ones, elders, and avatars, my powers weakened a bit here, been here about seventy years now" Cole said

"What do you sell here" Brian asked

"Well I'm still an avatar I can grant you any power from the charmed verse" Cole said

"I've got a list" Brian said grinning

"Whew" Cole said looking at the list Brian handed him

"Can you do all that?" Brian asked

"Sure I can do it, I'll even give you a discount because I like your style kid" Cole said smiling

_Brian's Power list_

_Telekinesis, flame throwing, Premonition, Technopathy, Astral Projection, Molecular Combustion, Molecular Immobilization, Immortality, Invincibility, Wightlighter- Witch hybrid, Resurrection, Literary Manipulation, and Projection._

"Ok kid that will do you, the bill comes to two hundred fifty thousand credits" Cole said

"That's with the discount" Brian said not believing the price

"Yup" Cole said

"Can you throw in some training" Brian said handing his card to Cole

"Sure I can create a parallel dimension where a few minutes here equals a few weeks in there" Cole said

One hour later, two months later in dimension

"Well kid thanks for the opportunity to beat the crap out of you, you mastered or got a handle of most of your powers, especially that projection power you've got a kick ass imagination, you've also got a good grasp of your whitelighter powers.

"Where can I go for dimensional storage, other fictional powers, time travel, magical objects/creation" Brian said

"Dimensional storage and time travel is in the tech section, other powers is in a shop down the way, it combines both magic and technology, object creation is in the Magic part of the market , also check out Magi Luggage" Cole said

**This and That Powers and Abilities**

"**Combing Technology and Magic for all your needs"**

"Hello I'm Helen and this is Allen we own this shop what can we do for you" Helen asked

"Can you explain your power process please" Brian asked

"Of course we have a database of powers/abilities to choose from a lot from fictional dimensions, Comics, Anime, Television shows, any way pick the powers you want, when finished Helen will use her powers to make the powers into a potion, you take that and get all the powers or abilities you selected" Allen said

Can I see the database and make my selection please" Brian asked

"Of course here's a selection tablet come back to us when your finished for the price" Helen said

_Brian's list_

_Wolverine's healing powers, Kagome's priests powers, Sue Richards force field powers, Shadowkatt's phasing powers, All sailor scouts inner and outer attacks, a magical core from Harry Potter, age shifting ability, Zero point energy manipulation and creation, ability cast Infinite supply, Full Fay powers from True blood, Krypotonin powers only solar storage is linked to Fay powers (Can still use flight, limited super strength, longevity, Invincibility, and arrested aging process), Orihime's powers, Bleach spiritual energy Captain level, Bleach Kido and Flash step captain level and healing Kido, White Ranger power from power rangers mystic force, magic blast/bolts from power rangers mystic force, Kira's Terra scream from power rangers Dino thunder, All Sailor Moon powers using the silver crystal, scepter, Purity Chalice, and a B class linker core from Magical Girl Nanoha. _

"Here's my list, what's the bad news" Brian asked handing the list to Allen

"One moment I'm totaling it up now" Allen said

"Three hundred thousand credits" Allen said

"So worth it" Brian said handing his card over

"Here's your potion enjoy" Helen said

"I will" Brian said downing it in one gulp

**Objects R Us**

"Can you make magical objects" Brian asked

"Sure can what would you like" Said the shopkeeper

_Brian's object list_

"_The silver crystal from sailor moon only I won't die using it only be very low on energy for about a week, the moon scepter from sailor moon season three, and the purity chalice, Orihime's hairpin necklace the fairies are charmed unbreakable, and always reform if destroyed, with an unbreakable chain, a white Mystic morpher from power rangers mystic force, One ring that hides my full powers from being seen both by magic and technology, Two tattoos that prevent my cells from absorbing so much energy they burst this acts like a limiter and filter in one, a bow and quiver of arrows, bow is to be unbreakable, able to channel various energies, fire proof, arrows are to be self refilling and never run out, several weapons swords both short and broad, with the ability like Percy Jackson's riptide, also the metal should be able to channel various energies all either good or magic based, several sets of throwing knifes charmed to never run out no matter how many I throw and always hit the target I aim for, several daggers, two wooden fighting staffs charmed to never break, be fireproof, and unable to be cut by any weapon, and everything can only be used by me, and I can't be under any influence to use them against any one" Brian said_

"It will take me four hours to complete this order, please pay half the bill now please, Two hundred thousand credits please" The shopkeeper said

Brian made yet another trip to Knots money exchange to top off his account again as he wondered to Magi Luggage

**Magi Luggage**

"Hello I'm Gwen Stuff owner of Magi Luggage what can I do for you" Gwen asked

"What kind of luggage do you sell, and how is it unique" Brian asked"

"Well we offer various trunks with various features, mostly from the Harry Potter verse, we also sell bags, tents, and accessories, by the way my name's Fiona" Fiona said

"Can I see a catalog please" Brian said

"Sure select what you want with the options you want" Fiona said

"Can I get seven four compartment trunks, with indictable extension charms with the shrinking and enlarging option, five four compartment trunks with the same options, seven messenger bags with indictable extension charms on the main compartment and enlarging charms on the smaller compartments, and feather light charms too, then four backpacks with the same options, then four messenger bags and backpacks with only enlargement charms on them, and include the blood lock option, unbreakable, fire and water proofing and a return to owner charm if bags or trunks are attempted to be destroyed. Can I also get two four compartment trunks in one compartment I'd like three bedrooms with attached bathrooms, the next compartment should have a kitchen, dining room and a large living room, next compartment should be a large library, and a potions lab, the last compartment should be a storage room or bay. The next trunk should be filled with farmland the maximum you can put in, one should be fields, the next should be an orchard section, the next should be greenhouses for potion ingredients, herbs, and tea" Brian said

**Tech Sector**

**Time for you time travel**

"I'm interested in time travel what do you have option wise" Brian asked

"Well we have more older options of just a time engine strapped to a seat it forms a bubble around you and you travel back in time, its the cheapest version but your limited to only the planet your on and the same spot you start in, the most expensive I've got is the Doctor Who Vortex manipulators with those you can transport up to four people safely threw time, but your not limited to the planet, and spot you started in, By the way my name's Wally" Wally said.

"How much would four be, and what's their power source, can they be recharged?" Brian asked

"Four would be six hundred thousand credits, and yes they can be recharged I would recommend that option because the standard power source can be burned out, this way you charge it and the charging system automatically runs a diagnostic on the power cell to let you know how much longer that cell has and if it's in any danger of burning out, mostly you just have to let the cell cool down it's all about how many jumps you make in a period, make more fast, and the power cell will burn out, wait a bit and the power cell will last forever."

"I'll take four manipulators with three hundred power cells made from this source" Brian said bringing some Naquadah from his backpack.

**Packrat Storage**

**"Never lose your stuff, keep it with your forever"**

"Sell me something good" Brian said waiting for the shopkeepers sales pitch

"Name's Ziggy and I specialize in Dimensional Storage, way better then the magical equivalent" Ziggy boasted.

"How so" Brian asked

"Well unlike magical enlarged spaces, dimensional storage gives you different dimensions to store your things in, we have a standard model and a luxury model of dimensional storage" Ziggy said

"What's the difference in the types" Brian asked

"The standard has about one thousand storage dimensions in it, one hundred of those are geared towards storing smaller things like cars, homes, shuttles things like that, the remaining are the size of earths moon in term of space and geared towards ships and larger items, the luxury model has about two thousand storage dimensions and comes with the option of putting your own solar system in two of the dimensions, also it has a null dimension in it that means if you want to work on something unstable this dimension will nullify everything within it if it gets out of control, though you have to reset all your work materials when this happens, you wear this special collar to protect you from the null purging process" Ziggy said

"What about the solar systems" Brian asked

"Well you can put up to eight planets in one dimension, four planets share one sun and so on, other then that everything's customizable from land masses, water placement, gravity ect " Ziggy said.

"Can I get the luxury model, with t two solar systems in them, in the first one I'd like two farming worlds, four colony worlds with Earth style gravity and fifty nine percent water, the other two planets can you just make them the same minus the water, in the other system I'd like four planets two colony, one farming, and another planet minus the water, can you also put the extra sun in the system too" Brian said.

"What if this get's destroyed" Brian asked

"I'll give you twenty replacement watches, if one is destroyed everything is transfered into the next watch, they also have a self repair feature that make them very hard to destroy, if you run out of watches just come back here and I'll set you up with some more" Ziggy said.

**Lulu's Salvage yard**

**"We got stuff from all around the verse and dimensions"**

"Name's Lulu, I got crap here from the verse and dimensions, good luck kid" Lulu said laughing.

Brian was just wondering around the stacks of parts and metal.

"Help me" whispered in Brian's mind

Brian made his way to the voice and saw some rainbow beams coming from a pile of debris, using a leaver to lift it off Brian was assaulted by four vines gripping onto his limbs.

Brian lost consciousness when they pierced his flesh as the pain grew to much, Brian passes out. Brian woke up several hours later weak and sleepy as he made his way back to the Tel'tak to sleep for a week.

"What the hell was that" Brian thought as he laid down to sleep.

"That was me, my master" Said a voice in Brian's head

"Who are you, what are you" Brian asked looking for the source

"I apologize for harming you my master I needed your light energy to continue my existence, it has been five thousand years sense I was cut off from my primary sources power, my name is Belldandy and I'm a first generation Juarian warship" Belldandy said

"Why did you pick me" Brian asked

"You are the first person in several thousand years with an energy similar to Tsunami, therefore I have chosen to bond with you" Belldandy said

"What can you do if your cut off from Tsunami's power" Brian asked

"I can still use my lighthawk wings, and have unlimited power, with your help of course" Belldandy said

"Cool we can sort this out when I get some rest" Brian said passing out in his sleeping quarters.

It was at this time Brian decided that he really didn't want to rule an empire, sure he might want to take a shot at it, but if it didn't pan out oh well, Brian would continue traveling making allies and friend where he went because one can never have to many powerful friends.

**Review **

**Trekboy**

**A/N I apologize for the long wait, there was alot going on in this chapter and I wanted to get it all out of my head.**

**Special thanks to gothicjedi666 for his idea and permission for the Pan-Galactic marketplace **


End file.
